The present invention describes 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propene compounds which are useful in the preparation of insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal arylpyrrole compounds. The arylpyrrole compounds are described in copending patent application Ser. No. 392,495, filed on Aug. 11, 1989.
N. Ishikawa et al. Journal of Flourine Chemistry, 24, pp 419-430 (1984) disclose the preparation of certain trifluoromethylated acrylic esters which are related to the compounds of the present invention. However, the method described is not desirable in the preparation of the 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propene compounds of the present invention because of the possibility for halogen reduction prior to the formation of a trifluoromethylated hydroxyester intermediate and the effluent problems associated with the use of zinc.
The preparation of certain .alpha.-fluoro-.alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated esters is the subject of Tetrahedron Letters 30, No. 41, pp 5571-5574 (1989). However, the .alpha.-fluoro-.alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated esters are distinct from the compounds of the present invention and their preparation requires the use of pyrophoric reagents and low temperatures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propene compounds useful in the preparation of insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal arylpyrrole compounds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an efficient method of preparing the 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propene compounds of the invention. These and other objects of the present invention will become evident by the detailed description set forth below.